childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Pugg
Pugg is one of Andy Barclay's friends, and he lives in his apartment building. ''Child's Play'' (2019) Pugg is walking his dog Franklin when he and Falyn meet Andy in the hallway. His dog starts barking, causing Andy’s hearing aid to let out a loud piecing noise. Pugg openly remarks, “''it’s fucking loud''”, and is surprised as Chucky repeats the phrase back. He decides to see if Chucky will repeat anything he says, asking the doll to say “dick cheese”, which Falyn and Andy see no amusement in. Pugg asks what Andy’s plan was, and finds out he was planning to scare Shane with the doll, and pushes the idea forward ultimately. He along with Falyn begin abusing the Chucky's abilities by having him steal a bag of chips from a vending machine. While Andy eats his chips on the bench with Falyn, Pugg takes out his phone while Omar asks Chucky to stab a unicorn plush and say “''This is for Tupac''”. Chucky only wants to only play the Buddi song, which makes Pugg unamused, only for Andy to interfere and have them stop. Andy invites Pugg and Falyn over to watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, where they all openly remark on how silly and unbelievable the kills can be. As Chucky watches the gore on the screen, he believes it makes them happy and attempts to stab Pugg, playing back Puggs voice, before Andy pushes Chucky down and gets cut, shocking both him and Falyn. The next day, Pugg receives a text from Andy, about how something unspeakable happened at his apartment. When he sees Shane’s skinned face on the watermelon, he proceeds to throw up in a trash bin. After using wrapping paper to wipe his mouth, it sparks the idea of wrapping up the watermelon head to dispose of it. As they make their way out of the apartment they are stopped by Karen. Andy lies that it is a present for Doreen, so she takes him to Doreen's apartment to give her the present. Afterwords, Pugg and Falyn tell Andy that they have to stop the doll. Andy lures Chucky into his room to play, allowing Pugg to smash a ukulele into the back of the doll's head. Falyn takes out Chucky’s power source, and has them all vow never to speak of what happened that night. Although they disposed of Chucky, Omar gets his hands on a Buddi doll he found outside his door. Andy and Omar get into a fight over the doll, and Pugg tries breaking the two up only to be pushed into a shelf, bruising his forehand. Later on, Omar asks Pugg if he is still friends with Andy, but he replies that he has no intentions of being his friend. When Falyn informs Pugg that Doreen is dead, they find Omar and she forces him to give her his phone, discovering that Andy has been telling the truth. The three of them make their way to Zed-Mart to help Andy fight Chucky as he takes over all of the electronics in the store. Once Chucky is defeated by having his head ripped off, Andy, Pugg, Falyn and Omar destroy the doll's remains in a nearby alley outside of the Zed-Mart. Gallery “It’s fucking loud.”|Pugg and his dog Franklin in Child's Play. OmarPugg1.png|Pugg and Omar in Child's Play. Category:Male Characters Category:Child's Play Reboot Characters Category:Survivors